2019 CHRISTIAN HITS Tournament
The 2019 CHRISTIAN HITS Tournament was a 2019 tournament in which the 68 contestants of the 2019 NCAA Basketball tournament were represented by 68 respective songs. The winner of the tournament was "Home" by Tedashii featuring Crowder Seeding Results FIRST FOUR * (11) Hurricane vs. (11) I'm Not Alright (Hurricane wins 81-70) * (11) Your Love Is Mine vs. (11) No Matter What (Your Love Is Mine wins 74-65) * (16) Not To Us/Good Love vs. (16) Something Beautiful (Not To Us/Good Love wins 78-74) * (16) Stars (The Shack Version) vs. (16) Give Me Your Eyes (Stars (The Shack Version) wins 82-76) FIRST ROUND NF Region * (1) Lost In The Moment vs. (16) Not To Us/Good Love (LITM 85-62) * (8) Never Too Far Gone vs. (9) Who Says? (WS 73-59) * (4) La Luz vs. (13) Shine (LL 66-52) * (5) All The Way vs. (12) More (M 80-76) * (3) God Gave Me You vs. (14) Crowns & Thorns (GGMY 79-74) * (6) The Elements vs. (11) Hurricane (TE 79-77) * (7) Chlorine vs. (10) Echo (Neon Feather Remix) (ENFR 86-76) * (2) Symphony vs. (15) Tunnel (S 76-65) Josh Baldwin region * (1) Stand In Your Love vs. (16) Stars (SIYL 87-49) * (8) New Day vs. (9) Good News (GN 78-69) * (5) Nothing But You vs. (12) Remember (R 83-64) * (4) Cray Button vs. (13) The Cure (CB 78-69) * (6) Take The Time vs. (11) Your Love Is Mine (TTT 91-74) * (3) Freedom vs. (14) Live On Forever (F 72-57) * (7) Fiji Water vs. (10) Heaven Fall (HF 70-61) * (2) Shoot From The Hip vs. (15) Chain Breaker (SFTH 74-55) Tedashii Region * (1) Home vs. (16) Born Again (H 71-56) * (8) Gold vs. (9) Start Over (SO 95-72) * (4) Yes & Amen vs. (13) Mercy Is A Song (MIAS 70-64) * (5) Courage vs. (12) Word of Life (WOL 72-54) * (6) Nobody vs. (11) Hallelujah For The Cross (N 61-57) * (3) One Like Us vs. (14) good life (OLU 61-49) * (7) Hunger vs. (10) Live Out Loud (LOL 79-72) * (2) This Is Living vs. (15) You Won't Let Go (TIL 77-70) Neon Feather Region * (1) Between U & Me vs. (16) Take Me Back (Neon Feather Remix) (BU&M 88-73) * (8) Air I Breathe vs. (9) Ready Set Go (RSG 78-61) * (5) The Saints vs. (12) How We Coming (TS 78-77) * (4) For Those Who Can't Speak vs. (13) Off My Back (FTWSC 87-53) * (6) Brother vs. (11) We Won't Be Shaken (WWBS 62-59) * (3) Long Way To Go vs. (14) The One With My Friends (LWTG 84-55) * (7) Heaven vs. (10) Shape of Your Heart (H 84-68) * (2) Tell The World vs. (15) You Will Never Run (TTW 79-44) Second Round NF Region * (1) Lost In The Moment vs. (9) Who Says? (LITM 77-76) * (12) More vs. (4) La Luz (LL 67-58) * (3) God Gave Me You vs. (6) The Elements (GGMY 69-67) * (10) Echo (Neon Feather Remix) vs. (2) Symphony (S 70-50) Josh Baldwin Region * (1) Stand In Your Love vs (9) Good News (SIYL 83-71) * (4) Cray Button vs. (12) Remember (CB 90-62) * (3) Freedom vs. (6) Take The Time (F 78-58) * (2) Shoot From The Hip vs. (10) Heaven Fall (SFTH 61-49) Tedashii Region * (1) Home vs. (9) Start Over (H 63-51) * (12) Word of Life vs. (13) Mercy is A Song (WOL 73-54) * (3) One Like Us vs. (6) Nobody (OLU 87-61) * (2) This Is Living vs. (10) Live Out Loud (TIL 83-77) Neon Feather Region * (1) Between U & Me vs. (9) Ready Set Go (BU&M 81-59) * (4) For Those Who Can't Speak vs. (5) The Saints (TS 89-75) * (3) Long Way To Go vs. (11) We Won't Be Shaken (LWTG 74-59) * (2) Tell The World vs. (7) Heaven (TTW 62-56) SWEET 16 NF Region * (1) Lost In The Moment vs. (4) La Luz (LITM 75-73) * (2) Symphony vs. (3) God Gave Me You (S 80-63) Josh Baldwin Region * (1) Stand In Your Love vs. (4) Cray Button (SIYL 72-58) * (2) Shoot From The Hip vs. (3) Freedom (F 63-44) Tedashii Region * (1) Home vs. (12) Word of Life (H 53-49) * (2) This Is Living vs. (3) One Like Us (OLU 99-94) Neon Feather Region * (1) Between U & Me vs. (5) The Saints (TS 97-80) * (2) Tell The World vs. (3) Long Way To Go (TTW 62-58) ELITE EIGHT NF Region Championship: (1) Lost In The Moment vs. (2) Symphony (SYMPHONY 68-67) Josh Baldwin Region Championship: (1) Stand In Your Love vs. (3) Freedom (FREEDOM 75-69) Tedashii Region Championship: (1) Home vs. (3) One Like Us (HOME 80-75) Neon Feather Region Championship: (2) Tell The World vs. (5) The Saints (THE SAINTS 77-71) FINAL FOUR SEMIFINAL 1 (NFR vs. JBR)- (2NF) Symphony vs. (3JB) Freedom (FREEDOM 61-51) SEMIFINAL 2 (TR vs. NEONR)- (1T) Home vs. (5NEON) The Saints (HOME 63-62) THE 2019 CHRISTIAN HITS CHAMPIONSHIP: Freedom Culture feat. Kim Walker-Smith vs. Home feat. Crowder FINAL SCORE: Home 85, Freedom 77